OS GUERREIROS DE UM OUTRO MUNDO
by SergioStarFox
Summary: um cross over de Dragon Ball Z e Tokusatsu.


**OS GUERREIROS DE UM OUTRO MUNDO**

**Por Sérgio Roberto Pinheiro dos Santos**

**CAPÍTULO I – A INVASÃO**

A terra estava em paz após varias batalhas realmente difíceis, Goku, e todos os guerreiros Z estavam tranqüilos em uma festa de confraternização, quando em outro local da terra algo estava pousando.

- Senhor, chegamos ao planeta terra, o que devemos fazer agora?

- Primeiro dominaremos esta parte do planeta, e depois o restante, e o que é melhor, sem nenhum daqueles heróis intrometidos para nos atrapalhar. Saiam e dominem tudo, os que resistirem, matem sem piedade. General Dezloke, em quanto tempo dominaremos este planeta?

- Pelos meus cálculos, eu estimo que dentro de uma semana ele será nosso, Senhor Bazoo.

- Ótimo, em uma semana este misero planeta será nosso. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! ...

Sem saber do que estava acontecendo longe dali, nossos heróis continuavam festejando, e como sempre, Vegeta estava mal humorado.

- Hunf! Mas que droga de festa. Kakaroto!!! Venha, vamos lutar, eu quero a minha revanche. Falou Vegeta, aborrecido.

- Hã? Como é? Pára com isso Vegeta, eu não quero lutar com você, pelo menos por enquanto. Respondeu Goku, calmo como sempre.

- Hei! Trunks, porque o seu pai está tão aborrecido. Perguntou Kuririn.

- Sei lá, deve ser porque ele não gosta de festas.

- É vai ver que é isso mesmo.

E a festa continuava indo bem, até a chegada do mestre Kame, apesar de ser velho, foi ele quem treinou Goku, Kuririn e o Yancha, e também foi ele quem criou a técnica especial do Kame-Hame-Ha, aperfeiçoado muitos anos depois por Goku, Kuririn e os outros. Todos saudaram o velho mestre com respeito, ou quase todos, Vegeta foi o único que não o cumprimentou, alegando que o mestre não passava de um misero inseto.

- Venham todos, venham que eu tenho algo para lhes contar. Falou mestre Kame.

Todos se sentaram ao redor do velho mestre com a exceção de Vegeta, que como sempre estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você também Vegeta, o que vou contar aqui é muito importante para todos.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, seu velhote?

- Tem tudo, já que fala sobre guerreiros muito poderosos.

- Já que é assim eu vou escutá-lo, só espero que valha a pena.

- Antes de começar, gostaria de saber de Goku uma coisa.

- Hã? De mim? O que seria mestre?

- Pergunte ao senhor Kaiô, se existe um planeta igual ao nosso em outra parte do universo.

- Mas pra que mestre? Porque isso agora?

- Não me questione e pergunte logo! – retrucou mestre Kame.

- Não precisa Goku – disse uma voz conhecida – eu responderei agora mesmo para todos. Era o senhor Kaiô que estava a par de tudo.

- Existe sim, um pouco mais atrasado tecnologicamente do que nós, mas o planeta é idêntico até mesmo o nome.

- Obrigado senhor Kaiô – agradeceu o mestre – sabendo disso fica mais fácil entender a história. Há muitos anos eu ouvi essa historia do meu mestre que ouviu do seu mestre, que veio desse planeta.

- Como é? O mestre do seu mestre veio de lá?

- Isso mesmo, Piccolo. Como você, Goku e Vegeta. Ele também veio de outro planeta.

- Ele me contou sobre guerreiros com incríveis poderes e habilidades de luta, mas eles não lutavam contra guerreiros como Freeza, Cell, Majin Buu ou Baby, eles lutavam contra seres que queriam invadir o planeta deles.

- Invadir o planeta? O senhor quer dizer que eles lutavam contra invasores de outros planetas?

- Exatamente Gohan.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a gente? – perguntou Vegeta.

- Tem muito a ver, pois neste exato momento, eles estão invadindo o nosso planeta.

- O que!!! Todos ficaram espantados com a noticia de uma invasão.

- Mas porque não sentimos a presença deles? Perguntou Kuririn.

- Isso eu não sei, só sei que nós vamos precisar de ajuda, pois alguns dos que tentaram invadir a outra terra estão nos invadindo neste momento e não sei se temos poder o bastante para derrotá-los.

- Mas como eles foram derrotados? Perguntou Goten.

- Esta eu respondo, mestre Kame, eles foram derrotados individualmente, pois tentaram invadir em separado, mas no nosso caso, esta é uma invasão conjunta. Respondeu o senhor Kaiô.

- Não importa se são 100; 200 ou 1 milhão, eu derrotarei todos de uma vez. Disse vegeta se orgulhando do seu poder, e saído atrás dos invasores.

- Vegeta, espere!!

- Tarde demais papai, ele já foi, e como sempre o seu orgulho pode atrapalhá-lo.

- Você tem razão Gohan, a questão agora é, quem são eles e como poderemos derrotá-los.

**CAPÍTULO II – O ATAQUE DE VEGETA**

Depois de ter saído às pressas para derrotar os invasores, Vegeta procurou por quase todos os cantos do planeta, só faltando o quadrante 215 do continente sul, ou seja, exatamente onde os invasores estavam, Vegeta se espantou ao ver tantas naves, nem mesmo Freeza tinha uma esquadra tão grande.

- Droga! Eu não esperava tantos, mas não tem importância, pois mandarei todos para o inferno com um golpe só. Dizendo isso Vegeta em supersayajin e se prepara para o grande ataque, enquanto isso dentro da nave principal:

- Senhor, detectamos um invasor ao norte daqui, mais ou menos uns três quilômetros de distancia.

- Só um? Ora esqueçam isso ele não pode fazer nada contra nós, especialmente por causa do terreno que é muito acidentado, nem mesmo se ele pudesse voar.

- Acontece senhor, que ele está voando.

Ao informar isso, um alarme começa a tocar dentro da nave.

- Senhor captamos um grande aumento de energia na mesma localização do intruso.

- Ele está ativando algum tipo de laser?

- Não senhor, a energia está vindo dele, e está aumentando a cada segundo.

Enquanto isso, três quilômetros ao norte, Vegeta concentra toda sua energia para um ataque arrasador.

- Tenho que concentrar mais um pouco, este ataque deverá acabar com todos eles.

- BIG BANG ATAQUE!!!!! Gritou Vegeta liberando uma grande bola de energia em direção as naves inimigas.

Ao mesmo tempo na nave mãe...

- Senhor! Uma grande bola de energia está vindo em nossa direção!!

- Ela poderá nos destruir?

- Negativo senhor, as análises mostram que só perderemos uma das pequenas naves.

- Ótimo, preparem o mostro espacial Shakna, para atacá-lo depois da explosão.

- Será melhor usarmos o robô espacial Photonmec.

- Porque esse robô general Dezloke?

- Porque senhor Bazoo, ele pode absorver qualquer tipo de energia.

- Então porque não o usou contra o Spielvan?

- Eu o teria usado se tivesse tido tempo de concluí-lo.

- Está certo, pode usá-lo, eu quero esse intruso fora do nosso caminho.

- **CABUUUMMMM!!!!!!** O ataque de Vegeta explode parecendo uma bomba nuclear, mas como os soldados invasores previram somente uma pequena nave foi destruída.

- Droga! Não adiantou nada, e esse foi meu golpe mais poderoso. Praguejou Vegeta.

Nesse instante, o andróide aparece na frente de Vegeta...

- Mais essa agora...

- ATENÇÃO INTRUSO, NÃO SE APROXIME MAIS OU SERÁ DESTRUIDO.

- Não me amole sua lata velha, você é quem será destruído.

Dizendo isso Vegeta partiu pra cima do andróide, sem saber que ele absorvia energia, Vegeta o atacou com o que restava de suas forças, não adiantando de nada...

- Droga! Esse monte de sucata ta ficando cada vez mais forte, a cada ataque meu, e eu estou ficando sem forças pra continuar.

Vegeta foi derrotado de uma maneira brutal, o último golpe do andróide foi de uma força descomunal, deixando o príncipe dos saiyajins entre a vida e a morte.

Poderá, Goku vencer esse andróide? E Vegeta, vai sobreviver a mais este desafio? Confiram no próximo capitulo.


End file.
